Finding a Way to You
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: Roman survives the crash but gets arrested by Ironwood and taken back to Atlas for questioning and interrogation while Neo goes on a search to free him, all the while, Roman is working to free himself.


**Finding Roman**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I had an idea for a fanfiction. Neo** _ **will**_ **speak in this, simply for the sake of story progression. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

As Neo drifted in the wind, maneuvering betwixt the Griffons and Nevermores, she saw the airship go down, the armored hull boring through buildings like they were made of sand. She pointed her umbrella in the direction of the crash site and drifted towards it. By the time she neared it, she saw General Ironwood and his soldiers, as well as Qrow and Glynda, searching the site. She landed on a rooftop overlooking the wreckage. She watched as the soldiers and huntsmen carefully searched through the wreckage.

 **[Amidst the wreckage]**

Roman, having been sheltered from the blasts and the crash by the evaporating griffon corpse, was left in the midst of the ruble. He saw glowing sunlight from the sunrise streaking in between gaps in the pieces of wreckage. "Neo!" Roman choked out as he pulled himself through the chunks of broken and charred metal. "Neo!" He groaned again as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. As he stood up, he looked to the horizon, the rising sun blinding him. "Freeze!" He heard in the familiar voice of General Ironwood. Roman held up his hands, leaving Melodic Cudgel at his feet. A soldier handcuffed Roman and led him away from the wreckage. The soldiers and huntsmen began leaving the area, mostly to deal with the creatures of Grimm still lurking about within the city streets.

Neo noticed that the soldiers all left Melodic Cudgel laying in the wreckage. Before anyone else could take it, Neo dropped down and snatched it. As she saw one last glimpse of Roman before she had to flee the scene, saying to herself "I _will_ free you, Roman. I promise".

 **[The Next Day]**

Neo walked into Junior's club, she approached him as he sat on a sofa with Miltia and Melanie on either side of him. "You know everything that goes on in Vale. Tell me where Ironwood took Roman Torchwick after the invasion." Neo said to him.

"Y'know I never got my men back from him. I still don't know what happened to them." Junior said, ignoring the question. " _Where is he!?_ " Neo asked, pressing the tip of her blade to Junior's throat.

"I-Ironwood took him back to Atlas on an airship. He's keeping him imprisoned there! Probably trying to get him to spill info!" Junior said nervously. Neo pressed a bit harder against his throat. "That's all I know, I swear!" He pleaded. Neo lowered her weapon and Junior sighed a sigh of relief.

Before he could say anything else Neo had ran for the door.

 **[In Atlas: Day 1]**

"Chow time!" A guard said as he pushed two trays of food through the window of the door to his cell. Roman and his new cellmate grabbed their trays and sat on their cots to eat.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from Vale? You are! I heard about you. You started a grimm invasion then got arrested, and then got busted out of prison by a little girl, then you stole an airship and killed hundreds of Atlas soldiers and crashed the airship just to get arrested by the same people! And they say _you're_ the mastermind behind the attack! Hahahah!" The man taunted as he shoveled food into his mouth. Roman stared at the pig of a man, his fork hanging in his mouth.

The cellmate noticed his staring and said "Oh did I make you _mad_? What're you gonna do, _kill_ _me_?" The man taunted with his mouth full of food.

Roman laughed. "As a matter of fact…" Roman said, cutting off as he took his fork and drove it into the throat of his cellmate, "I _am_!" Roman finished as he twisted the small metal fork in the man's jugular, blood spraying on Roman's face like a busted pipe. The man tried to scream, but Roman held his jaw shut with his arm as he twisted and twisted the fork, carving a bloody, messy hole in the inmate's neck.

Roman washed his fork off in the sink of the cell and returned to his food. It wasn't until a guard was making his rounds that anyone noticed the blood streaming from under the cell door and into the corridor.

"What happened here?!" the guard asked, aiming his gun at Roman.

"Well _obviously_ my cellmate here developed a rather nasty hole in his neck. Made quite mess." Roman replied as he sat there with his cellmate's blood covering his face.

"I can _see_ that, _how_ did it happen?!" the guard asked, agitated.

" _Oh_!" Roman said, standing up.

"Stand down!" The guard yelled, foolishly poking his gun through the bars of the cell. "Oxymoron. I can't stand _down_. It's impossible." Roman said, raising his arms above his head.

"Get on the ground!" the guard shouted. Roman ignored the order as he stared him down, keeping eye contact.

"I said ge-" the guard began yelling as Roman grabbed the gun and pulled it through the bars, ripping it from the guard's hands. Roman flipped the gun around and fired a single shot through the guard's eye socket. He fired two rounds into the lock of the cell door then kicked it open.

"Freeze!" another guard yelled from behind him. Roman turned around to face three more guards. "Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head!" one of the guards yelled as they aimed their guns at him.

"I don't think so, boys" Roman said, pulling the trigger and waving the gun, sending a spray of bullets at the men, hitting them in the head and chest.

Roman ran down the corridor until he found a door. He went through the door and entered a hallway with several doors and another door at the opposite end. As he began down the hall, an alarm sounded and voice came over the PA system and it said "A prisoner is loose in the facility. He is armed and dangerous. Be advised". The message repeated over and over across the speakers.

"Guess I'm gonna have to use my semblance." Roman said to himself as multiple doors in the hall opened. Guards stepped out of each door, aiming their guns at him. Roman eyed the guards as they slowly crept towards him with their weapons ready. Roman's eyes flashed green and the eyes of the guards flashed green in return.

"Halt!" Roman commanded them. The guards all stopped. "Now, go ahead and point those guns at each other." he said. The guards turned and pointed their firearms at each other, still under Roman's brainwashing, his sway.

"Fire!" Roman shouted and within an instant. The walls were sprayed with blood and the floor was littered with a bloody cluster of bodies.

Roman walked triumphantly to the end of the hall. He opened the door only to be met by a man with a club.

"Nighty night!" The man said as he struck Roman on the head, knocking him unconscious.

 **[Search for Roman: Day 2]**

The only means of getting to Atlas after the fall of Beacon was an airship or a regular boat for refugees and Atlas citizens trying to get home. By the time Neo arrived at the airship station, all but one ship had left.

"Is this ship going to Atlas?" she asked an Atlas soldier who was directing people to the ship.

"Sorry, this ship is going to Mistral." he said. "There might be a boat heading there, if you need to get to Atlas. But the airship is gonna take about a week, the boat will take about a month, maybe more." He added.

"Then I guess I'll take the airship to Mistral and try to get to Atlas from there." Neo replied as she boarded.

She sighed as the ship rose into the sky and began its journey.

"I'm coming, Roman" she said to herself as she held his cane in her hands.

 **[In Atlas]**

Roman sat in a dim room, handcuffed to a chair, barefoot and in a light blue jumpsuit. "Come on, will somebody get in here already and make this interesting?" Roman taunted from his chair.

A moment later, General Ironwood walked in. "You want to make this _interesting_? Then how about you tell me every detail about your involvement in the fall of Beacon, the attack on Vale, and how you commandeered one of my ships!" Ironwood said, his voice rising as he listed off events.

"Oh well that part was just easy. Once the chaos began, I kicked the door down and took the ship for myself, slaughtering everyone on board and then taking out every ship in your fleet, one by one. Like hunting geese." Roman lied, keeping Ironwood from finding out about Neo, Roman still believing she had lived.

"Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe that?" Ironwood asked.

"Believe what you want, General. I'm just giving you answers." Roman retorted. Ironwood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, then who were you working with? Who was the woman that hijacked the broadcast?" Ironwood asked.

"You won't make me talk, _Jimmy_." Roman replied, giving the General a smug look.

Roman was met with Ironwood backhanding him across the face.

"It's General to _you_ , vagabond!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"Allow me to rephrase. I'll talk, but you'll never get the answers you want…. _cocksucker_!" Roman retorted, following with a laugh.

As Ironwood swung his fist at him in frustration, Roman ducked forward and as Ironwood recovered from the miss, Roman raised his unrestrained legs and kicked them into the general's gut, sending him backwards through the one-way glass, making him hit his head on the metal rim, knocking him unconscious.

Roman managed to slip his hands out of the cuffs as the soldiers in the viewing room behind the glass managed to break through the door that Ironwood had locked behind him as he entered.

As the barged in, guns raised, Roman flashed his eyes again.

"Give me your gun!" Roman commanded, and one of the men gave him his weapon. Roman grabbed it and shot each of the men in the skull, painting the ceiling as he laughed.

Roman left the room and exited into the hallway after grabbing the general's gun. "Why are there two triggers?" Roman asked himself, examining the weapon. "It's like some sort of gun-gun!" He retorted as he walked down the surprisingly empty hall. As he reached the end of the hallway and came to a door, he heard a loud smash from the other end.

He turned around and saw the same giant guard from before.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Roman growled as he raised the gun and started firing off rounds as the guard ran towards him down the long hall.

 **A/N: Hello guys, that was chapter one! What did you think? Leave your review. CUDDLY PENGUIN OUT! QUEK!**


End file.
